The present invention refers to an injection molding method for plastic material and to an injection mold for carrying out the method.
In general, an injection mold has a cavity in which the fluid plastic is forced and allowed to solidify to reproduce the shape of the mold. In order to heat and cool the mold, a heat transfer medium or heat carrier may be used which flows through respective channels. In particular, when molding highly sensitive plastic material with critical flow behavior, problems were encountered as far as dimensional stability of the molding was concerned. Also the making of thinwalled moldings for which long flow passages are required in the injection mold has proven to be difficult and uneconomic.